SAO Fanon House
SAO Fanon House is a house located somewhere. It is the home of the entire Sword Art Online Fanon community, including all major users and their characters. Overview SAOF House is an average modern day two story house. However, the house is comprised of unlimited space on the inside, utilizing impossible space and kraut space magic in its design. It is unknown exactly where SAO Fanon House came from, and its exact location constantly changes. It is believed that the house is at least partially sentient. Due to the nature of the house, it is considered an extreme, but stable space-time anomaly. The house grows with each new user and character. Rooms Each room conforms to each resident's personality and taste, giving each resident their ideal room that can be added onto at will. There are some rooms that are for the most part constant, such as the living room, the kitchen, the dining hall, and the foyer, while each individual's living quarters constantly changes form and position in the house, and can even overlap sometimes, though this does not affect the actual rooms in any way. Foyer The main entrance holds its appearance for the most part, being a large room with a chandelier and a center staircase leading upstairs, though certain details in the room can change from time to time. Living Room The living room is one of the larger rooms in the house, and changes in size depending on how many people are present in the room at any time, though objects in the room tend to remain the same. Constant objects involve a large LCD TV, a surround sound system, and a sofa specifically for Neko Ishi and Emy's/Fuzzy's snuggling. Additional sofas, chairs, tables, and lighting fixtures are added depending on the amount of people in the room at any given time, as well as some certain objects. Dining Hall Another large room that, like the living room, changes size depending on how many people are present. Contains a single table with any number of chairs, as well as a chandelier. Additional chairs, table length, and lighting fixtures appear with more people in the room. Kitchen The kitchen is also a room that seems more or less stable, appearing as a large kitchen with an island counter, a refrigerator, microwave, stove, oven, and multiple kitchen tools and appliances. The pantry and fridge is filled with an infinite supply of all the residents' favorite food items, and the contents of both when opened depends on who opens them. The kitchen also cleans itself whenever messes are made. This is also the location of the Treats Jar, a powerful multi-demensional entity containing cat treats for Neko Ishi, which can only be opened by others if he has been a good cat. Residential Rooms Neko Ishi Neko Ishi's room is comprised of personal belongings, such as weapons, his computer, a TV, and other such things. He has a large bed with black comforter and white pillows and a mahogany dresser, as well as a minifridge that is connected to the main fridge in the kitchen. His computer is on a desk in a corner of the room, and he has some weapons on racks on the walls. The room also always has a window that is perpetually sunny with the exception of being night time, even when it's overcast and even when his actual room is not directly connected to the outside of the house. It is also sunny or night when the house isn't even on the planet, or for that matter, in the universe. When he jumps out the window, he is immediately brought outside of the house as normal, signifying that the window is in fact connected to the outside via space-time warping, though the exact point of exit can change. Neko Ishi's room also happens to be an area of spactime that is intrinsically linked to the Interdimensional Time Fridge as well as the Treats Jar and Neko Ishi, though the exact nature of this connection is unknown. This means that the room is, in itself, an anomaly within an anomaly, and the room itself, like the Interdimensional Time Fridge, the Treats Jar, and Neko Ishi, exists everywhere and nowhere simultaneously across all universes and dimensions, regardless of SAO Fanon House. FedeTkd Fede's room is a large room which is connected to his own will. He can modify anything of the room just by wanting to do so. It has unlimited space within, therefore, the room can be as small as a stone or as big as the universe itself. Most of the time, the room has a bed, a desk, a couple of shelves and his closet. It contains his own personal belongings: clothes, weapons, computer, TV, videogame consoles or whatever else he creates. In one of the walls, there's a message that reads: "FedeTkd is always right", meaning no one can ever contradict Fede within his room, no matter who they are. Upon will, Fede is able to teleport to any given location in the house (including Ishi's room). However, no one can enter the room without Fede's permision (except himself). Fede can also teleport anyone inside his room to any given location in the house. Jinn Jinn's room consists dark purple walls and shiny hard wood floors . The is navy blue with sliver and golden stars . In the northern side of the bedroom is a king sized bed with many fluffy cool pillows and a sheet that starts off dark purple and fades to lavender as it goes down . At the side of the bed is a small table with a alarm clock and a lamp . Over his bed is a wall tv .There is a portal in his room that can teleport anywhere I can override any magic keeping him in his room. Kai Kai's room is composed of the bare manifestation of the SAO Fanon House's space-time continuum. This room, past a 1-by-7 foot platform, lacks a floor, though it may seem as if the said "black, sparkly expanse" could act as a floor, as a queen-sized bed, tempered-glass desk, and mahogany-wood dresser stand level with the said 7 square foot entrance platform. Walking on top of the expanse creates a smaller translucent platform that tracks and follows the movement of the person or animal above it. Both a 14" diagonal, 77-gigabyte RAM laptop and more powerful 1-terabyte RAM desktop computer rest atop the glass desk, though the laptop is usually missing due to Kai's constant roaming around the SAOF house. Due to the nature of the room, nothing is actually stored in the dresser(s), or any personal storage vessels. Having mastered the art of Incarnation, Kai can merely manipulate the space-time anomaly as an endless inventory, and summon objects out of thin air as long as he is anywhere inside or within 20 feet from the exterior walls of the house, though he is able to handle Incarnation much more efficiently while inside his room, able to turn his room into a virtual sandbox or holographic projector. However, Kai is usually seen in the main living room of the house, lounging upon the sofa and relaxing among the other members of the SAO Fanon House. He only retreats to his room when events in the living room begin to annoy or discomfort him, or when he needs to work on important assignments. Leon Leon's room, also known as The Mancave was designed by a Italian architect. Designed solely for playing video games, this room is filled with state of art technology. Next to the luxurious King sized bed, there is a leather couch that was shipped in from France. The room also has two large windows, covered by dark wood blinds. The floors are made of fine bamboo. Leon has an addiction to loud speakers, which explains his surround sound system speakers in his room. The Pink Dimension GirlyTurtle's room, or, the Pink Dimension is completely pink, obviously. To get in, GT can just summon a pink portal to go through, but for others, they need to find a pink door in the house and ask for permission to enter from GT. They need to state a reason to enter, and GT will decide whether to let them in or not. If let in, people will see a bed with a pink comforter covered with hearts. On top of that, there are several furry pillows and stuffed animals. Beside her bed there is a pink bookcase filled with books and on top there is a pink lamp and her pink laptop. On the other side of her bed lays her dresser filled with her clothes. On one side of the room, there is a desk where GT does work. On the opposite wall from her bed is a pink TV (so guys basically everything there is pink, including the carpet). Under her TV is a pink table cupboard thingie where there is a Wii, and a PS4, along with a few pink Wii remotes and pink PS4 controllers, and a pink karaoke machine because GT loves to sing. Inside the cupboard are her favorite musicals and movies. In between her TV and her bed are several fluffy beanbag chairs in a variety of shades of pink. Near her dresser is a pink fridge beside a small pantry where she keeps certain foods. In the corner is a little recording studio complete with a pink old-fashioned microphone and headphones in case she wants to practice and hear herself sing. She also made sure to sound-proof the walls so she doesn't annoy anyone. Well, technically there are walls, but it's a private dimension, so... yeah. There is also a hidden trapdoor that leads to a panic room stocked with food and water and pink entertainment thingies in case she gets invaded by intruders. On another wall rests the weapons of all of the characters based of off her (those are the pink ones). On the ceiling is a cute pink ceiling fan if it gets too hot in the room. However, GT can switch it out for a chandelier, or a disco ball for fun. Also, by one wall is her pink bathroom complete with a bidet, TV, and even a bookcase because sometimes she's too lazy to leave her room just because she has to use a bathroom. And finally, in another corner, is a pink cleaning robot because GT is too lazy to clean up, and she normally doesn't want too. PyroHunter16 Hunter's room consists of a large, red room with leather upholstery on the furniture, red velvet carpets and drapes, as well as a 90" Plasma screen 4K HD TV hooked up to a gaming system that consists of a PlayStation 3 & 4, an Xbox 360 & Xbox 1, as well as a custom-made gaming computer that uses to separate monitors and can display on the 90" TV for maximum gaming experience. Included with the system is a Surround Sound Speaker system as well as several speakers meant for listening to music. The room itself is soundproofed, so no one will be disturbed by the volume of Hunter's music when he plays it. Also included is a mini-fridge that is connected to the main fridge in the kitchen, a king-sized waterbed with red velvet pillows and blankets, two large windows on either side of the bed, and a walk-in closet that contains articles of Hunter's clothing, including several extras of his infamous red leather jacket, t-shirts, jeans, shoes, the usual types of clothing. The closet also holds a hidden portal that leads to a personal pocket dimension he owns, which contains every weapon in all of existence, including ones made on this wiki, or on another wiki. This portal can also access other places in the house aside from other bedrooms for Hunter's personal convenience. Also in the closet is another portal to a training arena Hunter uses when he's bored and/or needs to blow off some steam. PercyJacks/Yandere-chan At Percy's request, he and Yandere-chan have two separate rooms that are adjacent to each other and are connected by a door. Due to a fluctuation in their internal matrix structures, only one of them can leave their rooms at a time. For example, when Percy is out of his room, Yandere-chan cannot exit hers, and vice versa. However, Percy's wormhole creation power and Yandere-chan's dimensional adjustment power can let them switch places instantaneously. For extra protection, Percy has opted for an extra-strength lock on the door, a steel cage surrounding his room that is hidden in the walls, improved insulation systems, and also soundproof walls. Percy's room has white walls with several electric outlets and discreet security cameras. He has a closet with black doors that when opened, takes him into his armory, which contains thousands of weapons and their guidebooks, along with all his clothing and armor. He has a private bathroom with an LED Color-Changing showerhead, a toilet with a bidet and a really soft seat cover, and a large sink with multiple cabinets underneath for storing things. He keeps two bookshelves in his room. One filled with his favorite light novels and mangas, the other filled with action figures of his favorite characters. Moving a certain sequence of books and figures will activate a hidden entrance to a ----------. He keeps a manual energy recharger in a corner of his room. He also has a desk with a holographic display. The entire wall that faces his bed is a touchscreen television. Yandere-chan's room is restricted via impurities in the time-space continuum to herself and the people that she allows inside. The entire room is also in a separate dimension and timeline than that of our universe, therefore it is resistant to any damage due to the attack's origin being in our timeline and dimension. The room seems mostly normal for a girl, with light pink walls, various stuffed animals, a desk with a small lamp, a private bathroom, a ceiling fan with a light, and a white closet. The other things in there are an SSS (Senpai Security Screen) that taps into the cameras she installed in her senpai's room, and a stove, microwave, and oven set complete with dish and pot cabinets. There is a white door with a sign that read's "Shiniko's Private Room" that leads into a dungeon/torture chamber hangout spot for people that she does allow inside. The inside has black walls with blood stains red paint splatters all over. It contains her supernatural and deadly weapon armory exotic wall decorations, and a small folding chair with red splats. Other things inside include but are not limited to, a medieval rack, another weapon armory, guillotine, electric chair, chinese water torture device, a medieval tub torture device, a brazen bull, a wall and floor of impalement, heretics forks, neck torture devices, lead sprinklers, coffin torture cages, head crushers, thumbscrews, ropes, tongue tearers, rat torture boxes, Judas chairs, crocodile shears, Catherine wheels, iron maidens, Spanish donkeys, and nooses a couch, a disco ball, a punch table, a dance floor, and several robot servants. (The lines with strikethrough were originally deleted by Yandere-chan but were re-added by Percy so that people would know) Fate-sama's Playroom There is a double-door entrance with a lock on it to keep out unwanted visitors. Upon entering, you are met with a wide and spacious room, with walls made of faux red leather. When looking at your left, you see shelves and drawers filled with toys lined neatly against the wall. And on your right, there are ropes and chains for levatation play, as the walls can be used for support. In the middle of the Playroom, there is a camera stand for any filming devices. And finally, at the very back of the room is a king-sized bed with velvet sheets and coverings. Vinneh's Room It's a door. With a portal behind it. And that's it. Walk-ins allowed. Fish Once you enter you die hahaha Kaizawaraiko/Yuka Having occasional mess like food wraps and some crumpled papers across the floor, this room could be seen as the settlement of a cramming architect. About 20 meters of floor area, it is cluttered with tons of architectural and drawing equipment. On the far end of the wall by the bay window, sits a lone drafting table where a 36" T-square nestles. East of it is a small table, a laptop on top, running and always plugged. Under the table are various building paraphernalia, like magazines and a few pamphlet of houses for sale. Across is a tall box filled with rolled blueprints, esquisse, floor plans, and more trash she randomly throws in there when too lazy to get up for the trash bin. The bed, fit for a single person and barely decorated, functions as a couch and storage of clothes due to its drawers underneath. There also present is a shelf containing different scale models, and on the walls were a few portraits and paintings. The drafting table itself had been cluttered by a mess of inking pens, erasers, mechanical pencils, compasses, triangles and all sorts of stuff. A fridge close by serves as the source of food and beverage. The walls were painted with murals of a vast green land, to keep a soothing scene for the eyes, while the floor had been painted with glow-in-the-dark galaxy theme. Room is well-lit and actually is quite spacious, though it tends to look otherwise due to the uncleaned mess. Akumation Akumation's room is barely ever lit up unless night-time. The door, blinds and windows are constantly kept shut as he watches, anime, YouTube or checks for any livestreams live at the moment. Although, he seems like it, he is in fact, NOT a hikikomori (shut in), as he goes outside every once in a while to take care of any necessities such as eating, using the bathroom and sometimes even just to hang out with the other residents. The interior of his room is pretty plain, with a white wallpaper, a bed, a computer, even a bass guitar he plays every-so-often. The outside of the door say a sign hanging from the door handle saying: "Otaku in business. Don't disturb", although he changes it sometimes. Fuzzy Pop's Room Fuzzy's room is a room where she has all her favorite things, the walls of her room are red at the top and lined with a darker red. Her room in the SAO fanon house is quite like her own, messy with clothes scattered everywhere along with drawings, pencils and food wrappers. As Fuzzy hates carpets her room doesn't have one. She has a large bed with a water mattress, as she is a fox this is very inconvenient so she has lots of blankets over the mattress to stop her from bursting it. She also has a dark red blanket that gets darker as it goes down, the last color is a black. Her bed has loads of pillows, some with rabbit faces, some with cat faces and some with fox faces. She has a picture of herself fishing, when she caught her fish originally there was a plaque under it that said 'I caught my first fish' she then replaced the plaque with one that said 'I killed my first fiish' . She loves to hang up random pictures and she likes her wall in a different shade, so depending on her mood the paint on her walls will change (x3) if she was happy it would be extremely light and if she was angry it would be extremely dark. she has a laptop in the corner of the room with a small couch, witch of course as you might have guessed is black. She owns a small radio with giant speakers witch she uses to block out any noise with her favorite songs She has dark red curtains, behind them is a window with black tinted glass. Outside Fuzzy's room, there is a red door that has a fox face carved into it, outside her room there are many traps to stop people from getting in, as when she is in her room she does not want to be disturbed, the foxes eyes are cameras so if you knock she can see who it is, she might just let you in ( :) lol), outside there are traps, such as a trap door that if you fall in you will be teleported back to your room or there is a trap that is so horrifying and cruel it may only be used on fiish, the details are unknown. Apart from all that enjoy. ~Fuzzy Inu Nakuro's Room Inu Nakuro's room is quite small, and pretty basic, solely decorated and shaped for utility over style and taste. A large, two person bed sits in the corner, with fluffy black pillows and striped blankets. A desk with a worn-out computer sits in the opposite corner of the room, accompanied by an equally worn-out, black leather office chair. The outer wall of the room, behind the bed, is totally made of glass, hosting a slide door which leads to a small balcony. The glass wall can be hid by long, velvet red drapes which are mounted to railings hanging from the ceiling. Next to his door, which weirdly enough are covered in claw and bite marks, a wardrobe stands, holding a few simple outfits. Half of the wardrobe is converted into a bookcase. The laminate floor is often stained with muddy prints of his paws, and the slide door is often left open. Inu Nak isn't found much in his room, only in the mornings or in the late evenings. Category:SAOF Community